Your Story
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Francis is a newlywed and dad to be and is invited to a duel he accepts with little hesitation- hoping to fix his all his wrongs in the process. During the duel he learns something extremely valuable.. and also apologizes to a sandwich. . . Oh and Antonio has a part in all this... (more info in Chapter one )


Welcome to another story I've been meaning to post here :)

So... I'll give you a few notes before we start:

This was mainly inspired from an old starter I had that went- "Francis left; Antonio cried" (So happy right? But if you wanna use it- go ahead)

And it connects with a few other Spain-France fanfictions of mine I plan to post here eventually.

This was a test to put three France ships (FRxUS, FRxUK, and FRxSpain) into one fanfic-and practice my French and Spanish (whack me if I spelt something in either of those languages wrong- gracias merci)

This is slightly based off of the musicals Hamilton and The Last Five Years...

Written a bit fast as a warm up more will be added.. soon and then it'll make more sense..

This is a human AU so the following human names will be used.

Characters:

France- Francis Bonnefoy

Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

England- Arthur Kirkland

Portugal- Alfonso (I never use a last name for him and I don't think he has one…)

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt

America- Alfred F. Jones

Also, forgive me again, I'm working on the messy format problem.

Enjoy!

-TheMGMouse

Prologue: An Early Meeting

 _The sun, the two blondes sat together smiling, laughing, everything is perfect .. so specific..._

Francis was pulled out of the happy memories to go back to his dressing he pushed his usually bright purple cloak to the side for a nice, somber, midnight black cloak. It was-

"Francis.." A soft mumble called out to him and the room was soon filled with the sound of rustling the sheets could be heard. "Francis, where are you?" Francis sighed, busted… He straightened and went to the Spanish man.

"Hola.." He smiled.

Antonio rubbed his eyes and started to sit up. "So dressed up... What is the occasion?" He mumbled. "Where are you going?"

Francis just hugged him. Antonio hugged him back, admiring the ring on his finger as it shined with the small bit of light that had managed to come into his bedroom. There was a silence and Francis pet Antonio's head softly. The Spaniard responded by cuddling up against the Frenchman.

"Francis you're worrying me, qu'est-ce que ç'est. What bothers you?" He asked.

"Nothing," Francis said firmly, tucking the Spaniard back into bed.

"There is nothing wrong at all. I can assure you of that." He said kissing

Antonio's forehead. "Then where are you going?" Antonio pressed

"Out."

"I can see that- where-"

"An important meeting… okay?" Francis snapped a bit unable to meet his eyes, he glanced up, "Okay.."

"Yeah.." Antonio said fading back into sleep.

Francis sighed, he knew he was harsh, it was only because if he had let the conversation keep going he'd being confessing every lie and truth and half-truth he had to Antonio, and they didn't need that now. It was for the best. Maybe if he got back, he'd tell him then. Maybe, but for now, keeping everything a secret was the best. But if not, and everything did go to hell, at least he could save Antonio and their son the embarrassment and he would only be killed by Prussia and England rather than Portugal. Yeah... Portugal was scary when it came to things like this and well it wouldn't end well anyway.

"Dónde estás…" Antonio mumbled.

"Still here."

"No.. Where is your head then. Get under a blanket. It's cold in here. Why'd I let you move us to this plac-" Francis heard the clock strike 5 am, he didn't have much time, so he silenced Antonio with a kiss. If it was to be the last one he wanted to make it good.

Antonio blinked, "Okay. I'm awake now. What are you hiding?"

Francis laughed. "Nothing, I'm leaving now. Je t'aime."

"Te amo," Antonio said burrowing under the covers. Francis smiled and walked over to the dresser opening a drawer.

"Francis…" He froze hand hovering over the drawer's contents, "I want breakfast. When you come back from - you know from that cafe down the street..?"

Francis sighed relieved, "Of course, my love, when I come back. I will treat you to a marvelous feast in bed."

"Good." Antonio laughed, "now go, so you're not late."

Francis nodded, "Of course," He said, closing the drawer quietly and tucking the pistol under his cloak, he hurried down the stairs, "Adieu~ mon cherie.." He whispered.

A call of "Good luck! And stay safe!" reached him.

He didn't expect the Spanish man to call back down to him, but he was happy he did. He smiled as he walked out the door and shut it, looking once more at the old front door, and the house- he'd lived here all his life and he felt tears in his eyes, he didn't want to die today, but even so, he turned and walked down the street to where the duel was to take place.

 **End of Pt. 1**


End file.
